Not While I'm Around
by gleek12304
Summary: Bella is the daughter of a famous Broadway director and had a whirlwind relationship with Jesse St. James. Now that Edward broke her heart Jesse is back to put the pieces back together and finish what they started. Involves characters from Smash as well!
1. The Beginning

Ch.1

I swear I must have the worst love life in history, but hey, I learned from the best. Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Marie Wills. I am the daughter of Tony Award winning Broadway Director, Derek Wills and Broadway star, Shelby Corcoran, who is also the sister of Tony award winning music composer, Tom Levitt.

When I was four, my mom decided to leave my dad and me to try and restart her Broadway career. From that point on, she sort of dropped off the face of the planet. I went to school and grew up surrounded by Broadway. The music, the costumes, the stars, I loved it.

From a very young age, I knew that Broadway was where I always wanted to be. But I knew I had a long way to go. At the young age of eight, my friend Lilly and I went to an open audition for Les Miserbales. I basically went as joke but surprisingly was cast as Young Cosette. Just that taste of performing in front of a live audience made me more determined. I was quickly enrolled in dance, acting and singing classes.

At the age of fourteen I moved in with my uncles friend, The Berrys in Lima, Ohio. I did anything I could to let my talent shine. At fifteen, I joined the New Directions glee club and quickly got my eyes set on quarterback and male lead, Finn Hudson. After winning sectionals, Finn told me that he didn't want to be my boyfriend. Plagued by anger, I sang "Gives You Hell" by the All American Rejects for my Hello glee assignment. I was reprimanded by our teacher, Mr. Schue and went to the music store in town to look for new ideas.

That was when my life changed. While flipping through a compilation of songs by Lionel Richie, I came face to Face with the lead of Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James. We started a relationship after singing "Hello" in the middle of the music store. But, our Romeo and Juliet romance was difficult. I was quickly given an ultimatum by my fellow glee clubbers to quit things with Jesse or leave glee club. I told them I ended things but secretly saw Jesse. Jesse soon transferred to McKinley and we didn't have to hide it anymore. Our relationship was stronger than ever until I made a dumb mistake. I did a music video for the song "Run, Joey, Run" and cast two other people besides Jesse as my love interest. Jesse quickly went on Spring Break with some of his friends and we continued to prepare for Regionals.

Jesse didn't return after that. The last time we talked was when he found a tape from my mom with her singing "I Dreamed a Dream." Vocal Adrenaline was doing Lady Gaga and some of my fellow glee clubbers came with me to spy on them. Their coach started singing "Funny Girl" and I realized that she was my mom. We talked after and I faced with a decision. Leave the New Directions or stay.

I felt that my decision was easy to stay with the New Directions until my fellow glee clubbers insults got worse. I decided that I would join my mother and Jesse. Everyone seemed to accept my decision except for Finn.

The following Monday I transferred to Carmel High School and quickly earned a spot on Vocal Adrenaline. I had found out that Jesse transferred back the week before and our relationship continued. We both were driven to be successful. We won Regionals and Nationals but the good times didn't last.

One night while studying for my algebra test, Fin came over and kissed me. I waited a few days to tell Jesse and he was offended. The next day he was seen around school with another girl and my heart broke.

Over the next few weeks, I tried to make things work with Finn but it was really just a crush. There was no chemistry and when we kissed, it was like kissing my brother. Other than that, I quickly learned that he slept with Santana while we were dating.

So after countless calls to daddy, he finally agreed to have me stay with his friend Charlie Swan in Forks. I put all my drama queen ways aside and just focused on school and living in the moment. Pretty soon I met Edward Cullen and fell head over heels in love with him. We were together for six months and then after my eighteenth birthday he broke up with me. After having Angelina, my friend from Vocal Adrenaline and Kurt pick me up form Forks we have come full circle. I'm back in Lima and this time nothing is going to get in the way of me following my dreams.


	2. Rolling in the Deep

Ch.2

My mother welcomed me back with open arms and my dad was busy with two shows. The two of them checked in every once in a while. Since moving back my friends from the New Directions welcomed me back with open arms, while Finn tried to win me back.

Even though, I was determined to get on Broadway my heart was a disaster. It was going to take awhile until it was normal again.

Within a week, I was back on Vocal Adrenaline and in classes again, but my mom worried about me. I was skinnier and I was screaming in the middle of the night, which took a toll on me.

After my first rehearsal back with Vocal Adrenaline, I decided to sing my feelings out. There was song that felt right.

_[Bella]_  
There's a fire startin' in my heart  
Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark

Then one voice joined in. A voice I would never forget.

JPOV

"Hey Jess," all of the members of Vocal Adrenaline said as they passed me.

"Jesse, great to see you again." Ms. Corcoran said.

"Thanks, Shelby."

"What brings you back?"

"UCLA didn't work out. I thought I would come back here to get my thoughts straight. The stage is the only thing that did that."

"Well, that was one thing that you and Bella had in common. Speaking of which, she's in there. Do me a favor, see if you can get her to talk. She hasn't told me anything."

"I'll see what I can do." What was she talking about.

I walked towards the auditorium and heard her beautiful voice from the stage.

_[Bella]_  
There's a fire startin' in my heart  
Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark

I decided to join in.

Finally, I can see you crystal clear  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

She turned around and stared. I took in her stare. She was different. There were bags under her eyes. She looked like a skeleton. Something was bothering her. Maybe it was me. Who knows? But now I know why Shelby wanted me to help.

See how I'll leave with every piece of you  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
Reachin' a fever pitch and it's bringin' me out the dark  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feelin'...

She reluctantly joined in.

_[Jesse & Bella]_  
We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hand (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
_[Bella]_  
Baby, I have no story to be told  
But I heard one on you and it's gonna make your head burn  
Think of me in the depths of your despair  
Makin' a home down there as mine sure won't be shared  
_[Jesse]_  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
They keep me thinkin' that we almost had it all  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
I can't help feelin'...  
_[Jesse & Bella]_  
We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it with a beatin'

_[Jesse]_  
Throw your soul through every open door  
_[Bella]_  
Count your blessings to find what you look for  
_[Jesse]_  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold  
_[Bella]_  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown  
_[Jesse & Bella]_  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Yeah, we could have had it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Yeah, it all, it all, it all (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
We could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played it to the beat (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You could have had it all (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
Rolling in the deep (Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
You had my heart inside of your hands (You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
And you played and you played and you played  
And you played it to the beat

"Its good to see you again, Bella."

"Jesse what are you doing here? Did my mom ask you to come here?"

"No, UCLA didn't work out."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Look, Bella, are you okay. I'm really sorry for how I treated you. Finn kissing you isn't your fault. But you need help. How about this, you come over to my house for dinner. My parents and sister miss you. We could be friends."

"Okay."

"Great. Get your stuff." I would get her back, if it was the last thing I do.


End file.
